


Song: Close by Nick Jonas and Tove Lo

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mutal Pining, these idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: "It was a painful radio silence. It was a week into winter break and Nursey had heard nothing. Nada. Zilch."_____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.





	Song: Close by Nick Jonas and Tove Lo

 

> It was a painful radio silence. It was a week into winter break and Nursey had heard nothing. Nada. Zilch.

He guessed it was his fault for deciding that right before he got on a bus to go home was the time to share his feelings for Dex. Like some kind of idiot protagonist in a rom-com.

Nursey cringed, remembering the surprise on Dex’s face.

 

 

 

> _“Nurse! Hey, I—“ he had said._
> 
> _And then Nursey had kissed him. Hadn’t even asked. God, what would Shitty say to that? Nursey just planted one on him, mid sentence and then pulled away._
> 
> _“What the—“ Dex had gotten half-way through his sentence before Nursey was running away._

And that was six days ago.

He had thought about, several times, texting Dex and  trying to explaining. Or maybe just playing it off as an elaborate joke. He was mostly expecting an angry text from Dex. But.

_Nothing._

Nursey  _needed_ to apologize, if nothing else. He didn’t want to fuck up there friendship over his dumb _feelings._

He passed his days anxiously writing and waiting. But he was going back to school tomorrow morning, maybe he  _should_  say something. He checked his phone before going to bed. He neither sent nor received a message.

***

Nursey got in around 5 on Friday. He figured that most of the guys would be home on Sunday, so he would definitely have the Haus to himself for a few hours. But when he got out of his car, bag over his shoulder, he was looking into a pair of angry amber eyes.

“I can explain—“

But Dex didn’t even give him a chance, lifting what looked like a very heavy book labeled "MATHEMATICS IN THEORY" and slamming it into Nursey's arm. Dex let the book drop to the ground as Nursey rubbed his arm.

He probably deserved that.

“Ow,  _fuck.You_  ghosted me, Poindexter!”

Dex let out a snort. “You  _kissed_ me and then ran, I think I win this one, Nurse. That was for not giving me a warning and then fucking  _running_ without an explanation.”

Nursey dropped his bag as Dex grabbed the front of his tank top and pulled him into the best kiss he’d ever had. And he’d had quite a few.

 _Where had Dex learned to do that_ thing _with his tongue? Fuck._

When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily.

“ _And that_ ,” Dex said, “was for kissing me.”

“Oh,” is all Nursey could mange.

The stood for a moment more before he opened his arms in the universal sign for “hug me”. Dex complied, resting his chin on Nursey’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Nursey’s waist.

The hug is long, neither of them much inclined to break it. Dex pulls away just enough to look Nursey in the eye.

“I want to know that we’re,” he lifted his hand and motioned to the space between them. “Good. And, like, on the same page.”

“I just want you close,” Nursey says, leaning forward and nuzzling his face into Dex’s neck.

Dex let out a soft sigh. “Definitely on the same page.”

* * *

**The Rules™**  
1\. You [send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

 _Other stuff:_  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!

_Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”_


End file.
